


Late Night

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Late at Night, Masturbation Interruptus, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Roy gets caught, Shameless Smut, Smut, first smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: One late night Riza wakes up to Black Hayate barking. As she wakes up she realises Roy is gone, she worries that he is in danger so she goes downstairs. She finds Roy doing somethinginteresting.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 17





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so... hope you enjoy. Also hope you guys have a good christmas! Any feedback would be helpful.

I wake up to the sound of Black Hayate barking. Why would he be barking this _late_ at night? Wait... Where is Roy? I panic, as he isn’t in our bedroom. Where is Black Hayate’s barks coming from? Oh no, Roy could be in danger! I quickly put a shirt on and run downstairs to find him but stop when I hear groans coming from the living room... Is that Roy? What could he be doing?

 _(before Riza woke up)_  
As I pump my length, I hear Black Hayate barking. I still continue because Riza isn’t gonna wake up this late. I feel my cock getting harder as I think about Riza... I probably shouldn’t be doing this but it feels so good. I hear a sudden sound and turn my head to be relieved that no one was there. Phew, I thought Riza had woken up.

I slowly walk down as I hear more groans. I walk to the living room door and open it slightly. My face turns bright red. He’s on the sofa masturbating. Should I approach him or just go back to sleep? I probably couldn’t sleep as I just can’t erase that picture from my head.

“Ah... Riza,” Roy moans.

Is he thinking about me while he masturbates? That thought makes me moan. I cover my mouth. Oops.

I hear a moan.I turn my head round and see that it’s Riza peaking through the slightly opened door, with her hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have seen this, you probably hate m-“ I said before getting cut off.

“Were you thinking about me?” Riza asked.

“M-maybe...” I mumbled under my breath hoping she didn’t hear.

“That isn’t a proper answer sir, yes or no?” Riza responds.

I don’t answer her. She walks inside.

“Fine, yeah. I was thinking about you. I kinda had a dream about you and well...”I said.

“Riza, that felt _really_ good but now it’s my turn,” He said darkly said. I start to stand up and take off my shirt. As I’m taking off my bra, he says “lie down on the sofa, Riza,” I comply and he’s on top of me and leans in for a kiss. We pressed our tongues together. He pulls back and starts to move his mouth to my neck. He starts nipping and biting at my neck, making purple bruises appear, I gasp and moan. I could feel myself making a small wet spot on my panties. I feel a hand go down to my breasts and he starts grabbing and groping them. I inhale sharply and could feel his hand playing with my nipple, making it erect. He moves his mouth to my nipple and starts sucking and flicking his tongue, grazing his teeth slightly. I moan loudly and also notice that he’s hard again. He gives the same treatment to my other nipple and I whimper.

“Please...” I beg.

“Please what?” He asks.

“Please can I have your cock?” I reply.

“My cock where?” He asks. I pause for a moment.

“Please can I have your cock in my pussy?” I reply once more, embarrassed.

“Good girl,” He said, his voice going down an octave.

“Can you remove your clothes?” I ask as I realise he still has his shirt on.

As soon as I say that he removes his shirt allowing me to see his muscles and abs. He moves his hands down to my panties and removes them. “God, you’re soaking wet,” He whispers. I feel a rush of cool air down there. Before he even gives me time to breathe, he thrusts his cock inside me. It’s so big and thick... “Oh god!” I moan. He just keeps thrusting _over_ and _over_ again. I grip onto his shoulders and he keeps slamming."You’re so tight..." Roy whispers into my ear. I feel a hand going down and he plays with my clit.

“AH Roy... that’s so good, Roy I’m going t-“I said before cumming on his cock.

He thrusts inside a few more times before he came inside of me. Thank god I’m on the pill...

“We probably should go back to sleep sir, or we’ll be late for work tomorrow,” I said breaking the silence.

“We’ll figure it out, after we put some clothes back on can we cuddle?...” He says quietly.

After we put some of our cloths back on we cuddle for a while, not saying anything. Roy breaks the silence.

“I love you, Riza,”Roy whispers.

“I love you too Roy,” I whisper back.

He kisses me. This kiss wasn’t like the kisses we just had, this was a slow but sweet kiss. We pulled away. After a while I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
